A Few Moments of Peace
by Tossino
Summary: During a war, everyone needs to get a break once in a while. So after a particularly hard mission, it's only natural for a couple to need some time to relax. One-shot, gift for an event on a forum. Lavi x Lenalee. Tiny bit of angst in it.


Never thought my first -Man fanfic would be a LaviLena one. I'm not really a great fan of that couple. xP But it was for this Secret Santa event at -Divinity (This forum I hang out in) and I had a dead-line, so... Anyway, this is for the member Darcy, who requested a shower-scene and smut... It turned out a bit angsty too. Didn't really intend it to but... It just fit, somehow.

So, this contains smut. And if you absolutely can't stand this pairing, you should definitly not read any further.

**Comment **and tell me what you think of it. :3 And I hope I got rid of any grammatical or spelling errors. If I didn't, I apologize in advance...

* * *

A Few Moments of Peace

She let out a sigh. A long, contented, relieved sigh that almost echoed between the walls. She closed her eyes, the water running over her body, soothing her muscles and warming her up.

It had been a tough mission. Snow everywhere, and it had been deep, icy winds, and what seemed like hundreds of Akuma. And on top of that, it had been on the wall of a mountain, which meant that for her companion who couldn't exactly fly, it had been tough. Even though the uniforms were designed to stand against all kinds of weather, her muscles had still ached once it was all done, sort of like they had frozen still. She couldn't wait to get into her warm bed and get her well-needed sleep.

Well, she had been the one to insist to get sent together with the redhead on this mission, even if her brother protested. She didn't want to let him deal with something as dangerous alone. And she was glad she had, because she feared he might have been killed otherwise. It surely wasn't in an environment to his advantage. Not that her brother knew that they would be forced up a mountain or anything, so she didn't blame him. And after all, both of them did get back alive, thank God.

But it seemed the Millenium Earl had decided to give them another well-deserved break. He did that sometimes.

She sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair, which had grown out to be as long as it used to be again, as she stood under the continuing stream of water. A shower was the greatest thing after such a tough mission, it really was.

So she wasn't exactly surprised to hear the door to the public "shower room" open and a cheery voice that she knew all too well calling out.

"That you Lenalee?"

"Yeah," she replied with a light smile as she reached for the shampoo bottle.

"Heh, figures. You always come here after a mission," he continued with the same tone and she could hear him enter one of the chutes and un-dress, though she wasn't paying much attention as she was massaging the shampoo into her hair.

She let out another sigh, happy to get all the sweat and dirt out of the hair as she rinsed it carefully. Then she heard the door to her shower slide open…

"Mind if I join you?"

She jumped, letting out a yelp. "Lavi!" she shrieked and whipped around to face him, glaring. "Mind asking _before _you enter?"

She didn't cover herself or anything though. They were a couple and it wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before. But there was something called "respect" that Lavi seemed to sometimes have a hard time understanding.

Lavi held up his hands and grinned. "Hey chill, I did ask right now," he said amusingly. "What does it matter if it's before or after I enter?"

Lenalee simply sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance. Damn his annoying logic.

"Fine," she snapped, though not exactly angrily. "Stay then, but don't bother me."

She turned back around and reached for the soap bottle instead, hearing Lavi stepping closer. The next thing she knew he was standing right behind her and took the bottle before she did.

"Lavi," she began tiredly, but he put a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"Let me do that for you," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing against the skin and sending shivers down her spine.

She lowered her arm and turned her head slightly to glance at him.

"Pervert," she commented fondly.

Lavi made a fake hurt expression. "Now that's not very nice," he complained and pouted. "Just wanna make sure ya get a good treatment after such a hard mission, y'know," he then cooed softly and poured some of the soap onto his hand.

"It was harder on you," Lenalee stated teasingly with a smile, causing Lavi to pout again.

"Was not," he protested and rubbed his palms together to spread the soap on them. "Just because you had the advantage doesn't necessarily mean I had a harder time."

"It sort of does," she smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah yeah," Lavi huffed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Still, you deserve good treatment either way, so stop the nitpicking and just relax, yeah?"

"Hmmm…" she hummed and closed her eyes as the redhead began rubbing her shoulders with his soapy hands.

She felt her muscles loosen up further and truly soften up as he did, and when he moved on to rub her neck she let out a small 'oh' of appreciation, causing him to smile widely. She was so beautiful, like an angel. It happened many times during a fight that he would space out watching her fly through the skies, her long legs and thin arms moving graciously as they steered her through the air, her hair flying behind her, in front of her face, to the sides… every time she changed direction. The determined expression that would always decorate her face during it was so different from the usual smile, but it just looked so perfect.

And when she wasn't in a fight, she was the sweetest girl in existence (well at least _he_ thought so). Her feet seemed so light as she walked through the hallways in the Order Headquarters, smiling at and greeting everyone she met. That smile… so beautiful and so genuine. The sweetest smile he had ever seen. And the eyes that would shine with happiness, sadness, worry… whatever mood she had she was always beautiful, even after she would cry.

Not that he liked that she cried of course, at least not if it was because of sadness. But it made her even more beautiful in his eyes somehow.

He caught himself staring at her as he rubbed her neck, eyeing her body up and down. However she didn't seem to have noticed, or she didn't care. But he really couldn't help himself. She was just too perfect.

And he whispered that into her ear, and she shuddered a bit and let out a sound close to a purr.

Lavi snickered silently and his hands began travelling lower on her back, all the while massaging her skin gently. That soft skin that sent shivers through his spine…

Once he was done with the back, he began chewing on his lower lip on concentration as his hands travelled back up and then to Lenalee's front, first soaping the collarbone and the area right above her breasts. Her breath quickened a bit and she leaned against him, letting out a sigh. Then he continued further down, and cupped them, the nipples already slightly hardened. From arousal or something else, none of them knew.

Lenalee let out another contented sound, pushing her back towards Lavi and putting her own hands over his. He tried to keep his breath steady as he slowly began to move his hands, massaging her breasts gently and rolling his thumbs over the nipples.

She moaned silently, helping his hands move. "Mmmm, Lavi," she mumbled, her eyes closed since quite a while ago.

Lavi bit his lip, quite hard, as he felt his now-all-too-obvious erection push against her buttcheeks. And she was _pushing _at it, hard, and it was driving him crazy already.

"So you're in that kinda mood are ya, huh?" he asked, his voice already breatless.

She turned her head at him with a mischievious smile that almost pulled a moan out of him and steered his hands down her waist. That was her answer, he knew that. His breath almost hitched in his throat at that thought. He certianly hadn't expected her to be in that mood now. After all, she was exhausted after that mission.

He moved his hands onto her stomach, walking back a bit. He smiled in amusement as he heard her disappointed sound.

"Just let me finish this first," he snickered. "Otherwise we won't get it done."

She smiled that mischievious smile again. "What's the point?" she asked teasingly, then stated matter-of-factly, "We'll just have to take another shower later anyway."

Lavi gulped a bit to keep in any kind of sound that might have wanted to escape his mouth and watched as she turned around towards him. The next moment she had her arms wrapped around his neck and her mouth was just a few inches away from his.

"G-good point," he agreed un-clearly, the soapy water running off her and onto him, trickling down his torso and legs painfully slowly. It itched! Just because they had quite accidentily moved away from the stream of water under the shower head.

By reflex, to get rid of that itching feeling, he brushed his whole body towards Lenalee's as she kissed him. And he answered her, feeling her shudder. The kiss was deep, passionate, needy, and it made him melt, and her too. She began to walk towards the stream of water to get the soap off her upper body, not breaking the kiss as she did. As the water ran over them, the whole moment seemed to intesify further.

When the soap had been washed away, Lavi put his hands on her waist, stroking the soft skin, and pushed her towards one of the walls. She didn't seem to mind at all and pulled slightly at his wet hair to encourage him, burying her fingers in it. Neither of them wanted it, but the kiss had to be broken as the air ran out and they reached the wall. Their faces were still close, and Lenalee ran her foot up the redhead's leg while looking up at him with gleaming eyes, keeping his head still with her hand.

"I want you, right here, right now," she mumbled slightly hoarsely,

Lavi smiled a bit, breathing deeply, and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" he asked. "It can't be very comfortable, y'know."

"I'm sure," she said with a nod, pulling him closer with one arm and pressing her lips to his neck.

She began to rub herself against him, and he gasped, putting his hands on her bottom and squeezing it lightly. Her tongue was brought out to lap on his neck and his breathing was noticably heavy now. It didn't take long for him to began rubbing himself against her as well, and both of them moaned as they brushed towards each other.

"Lavi, just do it," Lenalee partly whispered, partly whined, and rubbed her slit against his lenght. "We haven't done it for so long."

Lavi bit his lip and nodded, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked and looked straight into her purple eyes with his green one.

"Always," she smiled in reply.

And then they were one. Lavi did it gently, like he always did, and she held onto him tightly, like she always did. The world was narrowed, it focused only on them. That it was against a wall in a shower cabin didn't bother them, and honestly, they kind of forgot. That didn't matter anymore, because that was as good as it could get. He panted and she moaned, as he pushed against that spot inside of her, and she clenched around him. He cried out softly and pulled her as close as possible. Where their skin met, it burned, and when their lips crashed together and tongues pushed at each other, they both felt they were reaching the limit.

It lasted only for a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity, and as they were both pushed over the edge, their lips still tightly together, they whispered each other's names with more passion and more love than they thought any human could muster.

All worries disappeared, it was just them, and no one else. They both knew that moments like these were rare, and they took any chance they could to do it, and not once did they regret it. But they knew that as soon as this was over and they would step out, the horrors of war would wash over them like cold water.

The losses had been great and the strikes their side had suffered unspeakably massive. Just a few moments of escape from reality was all they had to keep sane.


End file.
